Sean Salmon
| birth_place = Milwaukee, Wisconsin | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Columbus, Ohio | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 17 | mmakowins = 6 | mmasubwins = 7 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 9 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Sean Michael Salmon (born September 11, 1977 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin) is an American mixed martial artist who currently competes as a middleweight. He has an overall record of 17 wins and 8 losses, with a UFC record of 0 and 2. He is a member of Jorge Gurgel's fight team based in West Chester, Ohio. Salmon is also a columnist for MMA news site MMAjunkie.com. UFC career Salmon made his UFC debut in the main event of UFC Fight Night 8 on January 25, 2007. In a nationally televised fight against Rashad Evans, the heavyweight winner of The Ultimate Fighter 2, Salmon lost due to knockout from a head kick at 1:06 in the second round. Salmon was then scheduled to fight Eric Schafer at UFC 71 on May 26, 2007, but he instead faced Alan Belcher after Schafer broke a rib during training. In the preliminary fight, Salmon lost due to guillotine choke submission in the first round. After the consecutive losses, Salmon announced in a June 5, 2007 MMAjunkie.com column that he was taking a temporary leave from the UFC to fight in smaller MMA organizations.Full-Time Fighter: Sean Salmon Discusses a Departure from the UFC - MMAjunkie.com. Post UFC On June 9, 2007, Salmon submitted Jason Freeman at a North American Allied Fight Series event in Cleveland called Fite Nite at the Flats III, winning via keylock. On August 11, 2007, he defeated Bill Hall via unanimous decision at the Xtreme Fighting Organization's "XFO 19" show. On September 1, 2007, he was defeated via guillotine choke by UFC veteran Travis Wiuff in an International Fighting Organization title fight. On November 16, 2007, Salmon lost to Jorge Santiago by knockout in a Strikeforce tournament. According to Sherdog.com, and California State Athletic Commission Executive Officer Armando Garcia, Salmon suffered a seizure in the ring after he was KO'ed by Santiago. Garcia also stated Salmon's career was in jeopardy.http://www.sherdog.com/news/articles.asp?n_id=10012 2008 saw Salmon's return to the cage, with a September 19 TKO victory over Mitch Whitesel in an NAAFS event. Barely three weeks later, however, on October 11, Salmon's fortunes reversed, as Josh Haynes forced him to tap to an ankle lock. Personal life Sean has a son named Marcus. He lives in Columbus, Ohio and trains full-time in mixed-martial arts. MMA record References Sources * Sean Salmon at UFC.com * Sean Salmon's Columns at MMAjunkie.com * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1977 births